Seton's Conference
Seton’s Conference is a highly structured organization home to the most elite soldiers in all of Auvrum. The Conference hosts a multitude of different guilds, known as chapters, that operate individually and pursue their own agendas. To be recognized as chapter of The Conference is the highest honor a guild can achieve within the western world. The Conference attracts a large array of highly skilled individuals looking to prove their abilities and make their names known. Organization Chapters and the lesser affiliates need not have any specific ideals or adhere to a predetermined code. The only requirement is a desire to never serve evil and to achieve their goals through martial combat. Active adventurers are highly encouraged to register themselves as affiliates so the conference may keep an eye on them. As a result, the Conference hosts many more affiliates and small guilds than prestigious chapters. Leadership of the Conference is held by one person known as the director. Each director is appointed to his position by the current king of Westfall directly. The director holds supreme power over the conference and is free to supervise and command all members to a certain extent. Individuality is a highly respected right of the conference and the director does not ignore it. He is there to deliver important news, mediate conflicts and act as the king in matters that cannot be easily solved. Current Chapters * Visilith's Chosen - The most talented and righteous knights in all of Auvrum, hand picked by Visilith herself. Few in number, but still capable of handling even the greatest of threats. * Confidants of the Canne - Devout advocates of Sil-Esani and the many messages he preaches. Dedicated to brokering peace between others, and unafraid to use force in order to do so. * The Radiant Champions - Devoted to illuminating the darknesses of the world through mercy and compassion. Close connection with the churches of Athor, and a favorite amongst the commoners. * The Paragons of Virtue - Chivalrous yet ruthless, these patrons of Vahennia are relentless in their goal of eliminating evil. Never unwilling to give their lives for any purpose that benefits the greater good. * The Word Bearers - The obstinate overseers of Andoura, who accept no transgressions of Arduth's principles. Thoroughly just, and no threat to the innocent. * Scions of the All-Father - Exclusive Dwarven chapter * Pride and Courage * Striders of the Stoneway * The Silence Below * The Faceless Legion The Conference was founded in Westfall in the year 14 by Aric Seton, a highly skilled fighter who became the first member of The Chosen. Current Chapters Visilith’s Chosen – A powerful and influential league of warriors who staunchly live by Visilith’s code. Silver Cloaks. The Confidants of the Shalm – Champions dedicated to maintaining the precarious balance between man, nature and history. The Radiant Champions – Proud warriors who strive to illuminate the darkness of the world and spread Pelor’s message of kindness, mercy and compassion. The Paragons of Virtue – Champions of Heironeous who adhere to his paradigms of chivalry and justice. Guardians of the Word – Highly lawful champions of justice and fairness. Will maintain Cuthbert’s word regardless of circumstance. Scions of the All-Father – All dwarven chapter consisting of the most capable dwarves of any profession. Strongly biased towards dwarven agendas but will happily assist any cause of good. Pride and Courage – Rowdy and boisterous fighters who follow Kord’s way of life. Strive for the purposes of good, often in the form of public displays of prowess or competitions. Striders of the Stoneway – Drifters who walk the roads of Ordoura and the Midlands. Not much of a centralized purpose, but its members are often found entertaining a host in a tavern or protecting less capable people during their travels. The Silence Below – Experts in all things espionage. While officially documented, they remain highly secretive and elusive. If one recognizes a member, it’s the last face they’re going to see. The Faceless Legion – Band of ex-criminals who shed their identities for a second chance at life.